My Father's Wings
by Awahili
Summary: Lucifer has a plan to destroy Bethany's unborn child. Old nemeses return to complete the heinous task, but no one Above knows about it. When tragedy strikes Bethany's life one more time, will she be able to cope with it? Your favorite characters return
1. Chapter One

Ok, I absolutely love Dogma, and this came to me while I watched it the other night. I watch it almost every night and it never gets old!I've been a Metatron/Bethany fan since I first saw the film way back when.And that hasn't changed, so expect it in this fic.Oh, might I add that anyone who takes offense to this fic should read the disclaimer posted by the Kevin Smith prior to the opening credits.

And for the record, I don't like Platypi.

I do not own anything you may recognize as someone else's. Anything you do not recognize as someone else's is probably mine, unless my muse wishes to steal the credit from me as his, which is entirely possible. Thank you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

McHenry, Illinois, apartment of Bethany Sloane

His words still echoed in her mind, even now. It had been four and a half months since Bartleby and Loki tried to enter heaven and negate existence. Four and a half long months of wondering. 

_You *were* the last Scion……now *this* is the last Scion._

She was pregnant. But who's child was it? That was the one thing that confused her. Was it God's child? Had God placed it inside her when she was healed? Or did Metatron…? Did she mention she was confused?

Not to mention she'd had the strangest baby shower in the entire world. I mean, who else has a muse, two pothead prophets, and a neglected Apostle at their baby shower? Of course, no one knew who they were, and Bethany had to make up a lie (one which she was sure God didn't mind). But Metatron hadn't come. Rufus said something about pressing business in the Vatican, but dropped the subject quickly.

"So how is my little girl?" Serendipity's voice broke her from her reverie. She hadn't even seen the muse come in.

"Just fine, but her mother is dying for a bubble bath and a massage."

"Have you thought of a name yet?"

"Nope….what does the Almighty suggest?"

"She's still partial to Genevieve." At Bethany's face, she smiled, "I know, I know, it's not what I would have picked."

"What would you have picked? Come on, you're a muse, you've got to have some good ones." Bethany eased herself onto the couch with an "oomph."

"Sorry, I'm strictly entertainment. I don't do baby names. I'm sure you've at least thought of something?"

"Yeah," she propped her feet up on the coffee table, "a few." 

"Like?" The muse was not giving this one up easily.

"Well, I was stuck on Meghan for a while, then switched to Rachael. Now I'm leaning towards Gabrielle." Serendipity smiled at the obvious reference, but frowned at her friend's facial expression.

"What's wrong? Something bothering you, and don't think you can just blow it off this time. Something's been bothering you since the shower. Come on, it's just us girls. Tell me what's wrong." The muse sat next to Bethany on the couch, concerned.

"I was told that nothing is private from you guys."

"Rufus was still mad that he wasn't included. Most of the time, we stay out of your lives."

"Not mine. I would think everything I said and did is watched by somebody."

"Well, of course She knows everything, but that changes nothing. Why is it so hard for you to admit it?"

That got a response. "Admit what?" Bethany got defensive fast. Serendipity stood and patted her friend on the hand.

"I'm just a muse. I just put the ideas into people's heads. It's their job to sort things out and make it into a hit." With that, she was gone. That must be very handy, Bethany thought, being able to pop in and out at will, disrupting people's lives. She rubbed her slightly larger belly protectively.

"Well, Gabrielle, what would you say to a hot bath?" To her surprise, the child responded by shifting a little, sending a flutter through her stomach. A small sob escaped her, and she smiled. The wind shifted a little…wait, the wind? She was inside. Then she felt it, light but it was there. A hand pressed lightly on her stomach, so faint, she almost didn't notice it. And just as swiftly as it had come, it was gone.

She shook her head and concentrated on getting her things ready for the bath. She ran the water and filled the tub with lots of lavender scented bubbles. She eased her swollen figure into the porcelain tub and leaned back with a satisfied sigh. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok, that's the first installment!Hope everyone enjoyed!My friend _Flyer_ helped me out with this one, and I promise this to be original and funny.

Ok, question…do you want J&SB in this fic?If so, the rating will most definitely go up because of Jay (as I've told Meghan, Jay would _not_ be allowed within 50 feet of my grandmother).


	2. Chapter Two

Ya know, I have the font that was used in Dogma on my comp, but I realized that y'all might not be able to see it cuz you don't have it on yours.If you want it, it's called Exocet.Try searching for "Diablo font" and get it that way.You might need winzip to unzip it though.Just a thought.

Selke – Quick cameo coming up next chapter!The Buddy Christ was great, wasn't it?

Raquel1073 – You mean I can have the Rickman all to myself?!?Sign me up!!

Vixen – Yes, Silent Bob is my favorite of the two.And I had no idea there were so many B/M shippers.

Meghan – I broke down and wrote one.Sense and Sensibility? *sighs with you*Great movie…one of the Rickster's best.He looks good in that hat too.Don't worry, people call me an inside out Oreo all the time (white on the outside, black on the inside). 

Charm – Not a problem!Glad you like it!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One of the levels of Hell

Azrael laid on the rack in one of the many torture chambers, wishing for his death.Next to him laid Bartleby and Loki, disfigured beyond recognition by the demons.Turning his head, he addressed the nearest bloody mass.

"Way to go, boys.You see where you've gotten us?"The door swung open and a hot blast of steam filled the room.Against the light shining through, Azrael could only make out a large figure flanked by three smaller ones.Of course, the silhouette was enough to know who it was, and he blanched.This was not going to be pretty.

"So," a deep snake-like voice penetrated the silence, "how have you enjoyed by accommodations?"Azrael closed his eyes and inhaled the strong brimstone that permeated the room.The door closed, and Azrael saw who the other three were:the Stygian triplets.

"But—"

"Yes, I'm aware that you employed them without my knowledge, but as you _were a higher demon, you knew they had no choice but to follow your every command.And now, because of you, we not only have one scion, but __two to deal with.And the second has more divine blood because of her father.However, I am rectifying this situation as we speak.The triplets here are going to head the operation with the aid of a most useful human, who is moving into place as we speak.Of course, he has no idea he is helping me, but that's the beauty of it."Lucifer looked down on the bloody masses that once held angelic visages, and shook his head.He turned to the demon in charge of this chamber, who immediately fell onto his knees and bowed._

"What do you command, my lord?"

"I think you've had enough fun with the fallen angels.Concentrate your efforts on the muse."The oldest triplet held the door open and bowed his head as his master slithered out of the room, followed by the triplets.

Walking out into the main chambers, the triplets cast a glance at Avernus, the gates of Hell.The leader, who was still referred to as "Red," slapped the other two and they quickly caught up with Lucifer.Ignoring their lag, he addressed them.

"How long have you three been down here?"

Red bowed his head, not looking at his master as he spoke to him."Four years, my lord."His voice was a deep baritone, filled with malice and spite.

"And you have not been given names?You still retain your mortal names?" Lucifer asked incredulously.

"We do not answer to any name, my lord.We merely answer."

"Very wise, though I believe there are those who call you Red.Am I correct?"

"A name bestowed upon me because of my appearance, my lord."Hate filled "Red's" eyes as the nickname was mentioned.

"Ah, I sense you do not care for this name.Come, I will befit you all with names suitable for demons."They all shared smirks and followed their master proudly.The day they had been awaiting had arrived.They were to become full demons.

They entered Lucifer's main chambers and as soon as he had sat in his chair, they fell to their knees.He smiled cruelly down at them and told them to rise, which they did.

"You have served me with loyalty and submission.You have shown hatred and cruelty to rival that of a High Demon.Your malice will suit my services to the end of your existence.You are now demons, servants of Lucifer now and forever."Each boy looked at the others, noting the horns that now adorned their foreheads."Step forward, one at a time, and be named."Red shoved the other two back and stepped up.

"Ah, of course.A valiant leader.Take the name Garai, for you shall conquer everyone you meet."He bowed deeply and stepped back.The youngest stepped forward, his black hair falling in his face as he bowed his head.

"I sense darkness in you that will elevate you to greatness here.Take the name Dorjan."He, too, bowed deeply and stepped back.The last triplet, who had removed his hat to marvel his horns, stepped forward.

"My, my, such potential for absolute destruction.I sense chaos and disorder please you greatly.Take the name Parzifal.Now, for your first assignment.The Almighty won't be expecting the three of you to be back, so that will in our favor.And my use of a certain individual will also come as a complete shock.If all goes well, there will only be one Scion, and if I can help it, none at all.I have given each of you chambers in the Demon Hall.Go there until I call."They bowed deeply and left, slapping each other on the backs all the way to the Hall.


	3. Chapter Three

_Cassandra:_  J&SB make their small cameo here…I may bring them back.  We should start a club…hehe

_Meghan:_  I just went out and bought _Sense and Sensibility_ *sigh* Gotta love the Rickster.  Here's the Metatron action for you.  Remember, this is but a taste. ;)  Peace

_Charm:_  Hehe…excited much?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The doorbell interrupted her peaceful bath and she got out as quickly as she could, threw a bathrobe on, and answered the door.

"Brett?"  She let go of the doorknob and took a few steps back.  "What are you doing here?"  In her doorway stood a man in his late-thirties, blonde hair, ice blue eyes, and an athlete's build.  

"I-I came to say I'm sorry.  Sorry for treating you the way I did.  I was wrong to leave you."  He took a few steps toward her, but she backed away from him towards the hallway.  "You were my first and my one true love.  Over the last years, I realized that I couldn't live without you."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that I'm now pregnant, would it?" she spat at him.  He seemed to stumble a little at this, but recovered quickly.

"Of course not!  I didn't even realize until you said something!  Who's the father?"

"Is that all you have to say?  Who's the father?  Why are you here?  Where's your _family?"  She poured out all the hate and anger she had built up over the last few months and directed it at him.  _

"She left me.  She took the kids and left.  She didn't love me, she just wanted my money.  That's when I realized that you loved me even when we were poor.  That you still love me."  He closed the distance quickly, before she had time to retreat into the hallway.  Something about the look in his eyes scared her; she'd never seen that look in him before. 

Metatron watched, invisible, from his vantage point in the hallway.  _So this is the man that left her for another woman when she couldn't have his child?  Now he was back, begging to be let back in.  Well, we'll just see about him.  He returned to Heaven for a brief moment and looked at the life of Brett Wates.  Fairly clean record, up to about a year ago.  When his company went under, he turned to alcohol, then abuse.  He slammed the large book shut and winked silently back to Bethany's apartment.  _

"Who's the father, Marie?"

"Don't call me that, ever.  You have no right, not after what you put me through."  _Atta girl, _Metatron thought_, give him hell.  _

"Tell me who he is!" Brett raised his voice, causing Bethany to cringe back in fear.  This was not the Brett she remembered, not that she wanted to remember him at all.

"His name is not of importance to you.  Just leave."  She pointed rather forcefully to the door, but the man was not intimidated.  

"He hasn't been around has he?"  Bethany choked back a tear, and he smiled evilly.  "What kind of a father is that?  He probably doesn't even love you.  Who could?"  He had long since given up trying to beg his way in, and resorted to the one thing that always worked for him…power.  "You're a pathetic woman who can't keep a man for more than ten minutes, well, without paying him.  You're a lousy Catholic…you work in an abortion clinic for Christ sake.  You're a worthless pile of horseshit that doesn't mean anything to anybody.  I hope you like what you've become, Bethany Sloane, because God knows no one else does."  He raised his hand to bring it down on her face, but his arm was stopped mid-swing.  

"You lay a hand on her, and it will become my personal vendetta to make sure you never forget it."  The voice was clear, but there was no one from whom it could have come.  Brett looked around, trying to find the source of the voice, not to mention the force that had his arm suspended in the air.  He was suddenly face to face with a very determined-looking man, who had seemingly appeared out of thin air.

"What are you?" Brett demanded, trying desperately to remove his wrist from the man's grasp.

"I'm pissed off is what I am!  Who are you?"

"Bethany's ex-husband.  Let me go."

"So, you're the pathetic excuse for a human who left her when she couldn't bear children?"  He shoved the man away from him, and away from Bethany.  Unconsciously, she shifted toward the angel.

"Look, I made a mistake, and now I'm back to fix that mistake, if only you'll let me."  He was pleading with Bethany now, who was thoroughly confused.  On one side, he was loving and remorseful for what he caused her, on the other, violent and abusive.  Metatron looked ready to leap at the man if he so much as looked at her wrong.  The only problem was he, being an angel, couldn't do too much harm without getting in trouble with the Boss.  He was saved from further action by a voice from the still-open door.

"What the fuck are you talkin' about dude?  You just barge in here and beg like a pussy and expect to be forgiven?  Shit, those two mother fuckers with the wings have a better chance at bein' forgiven!"  Three pairs of eyes turned to the two figures standing in the doorway.  Brett rounded on them.

"Just who the hell are you?"

"I'm Jay, and this is my hetero life mate, Silent Bob," Jay recited his usual introduction.

"Silent Bob?  What is he, dumb?"  The two prophets strode across the room and Bob picked up the other man.

"No one insults Lunchbox!" Jay punched him in the gut, and Bethany smiled slightly.  Metatron took a step forward and tapped Silent Bob on the shoulder.  After a silent conversation, Bob nodded and dropped him, and Brett scrambled away from the three of them.  He turned towards Bethany.

"You little…" he looked about ready to jump at her, but held back at the looks he received.  "This isn't over.  You're never going to be safe; you or your child.  Sweet dreams."  He stormed out, slamming the door behind him.  Bethany ran to the phone and called the cops.  She told them everything that had happened, well, nearly everything. She told them where Brett's last known address was and thanked them before she broke down completely.  When she hung up the phone, Metatron was right behind her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, crying into his shirt.

"What the fuck was that guy doin' back?" Jay directed the question at the Metatron.

"That is none of your business.  Now what are _you_ doing back?"

"We forgot to bring our present to the baby shower, so we wanted to drop it off before we headed back to Jersey."  Jay pulled a photo out of his pocket and handed it to Metatron.  It was of Jay and Bob making rude gestures to the camera.  "Thought the kid would wanna know her uncles."  Metatron set the picture on the counter and gestured for them to leave.  Jay looked angrily at him, but Silent Bob nodded and grabbed Jay's shirt, dragging him out the door.

"Catch ya later!  Don't do nuthin' without me here!"  Silent Bob apologized with a look and shut the door.  Bethany looked up, red-eyed and sniffling.

"Personal vendetta?" she asked incredulously.

"I do not lie, Bethany.  Have I ever done so before?"  She shook her head, moving both bodies.  She began to shiver violently, and he lifted her easily into his arms, and she didn't protest.  He laid her down on the bed and pulled the covers up to her chin.  With a snap, a warm, moist cloth appeared on her forehead, and he could see she was already drifting off to sleep.  He gave a small smile and returned to Heaven, locking the door behind him.


	4. Chapter Four

_DisillusionedRS:_  You ain't seen suspenseful yet!

_Cassandra:_  Metatron is good people…and "Sense and Sensibility" *sigh* is a great movie.  I have the special edition DVD.  I'm slowly building my Rickman collection.  I have five of his movies…only a lot more to go! :)

_Charm:_  Less sugar, more sleep…*backs away slowly*

Ok, since that's done…I don't anything in this chapter.  Not even the plot…my muse is taking credit for that one.  Even the computer belongs to someone else…Liz is Janeane Garafolo's character, for anyone who didn't watch all the credits to get her name.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She awoke again to someone pounding violently on the door, but this time she heard Liz's voice through the door.

"Bethany!  Are you ok?  Mrs. Waterman called me!  She told me what happened!"  Bethany pulled the door open and Liz swept in.  "Jesus, are you ok?"  She was pulled into a hug and Bethany rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine now.  It was just disturbing, that's all."  Liz began moving about the room, picking up objects.

"Let's go."

"What?"

"You are not staying here until the asshole's caught, and my apartment's being fumigated.  We'll stay in a hotel until this is resolved."  Liz went into the back room and pulled a suitcase from under the bed and began filling it with clothing.  Bethany knew not to argue with her best friend when she was like this; it would only cause more trouble.  So she resigned and went into the bathroom, grabbing her essentials.  Twenty minutes later, they were in Liz's car, driving to the Motel 6.  They checked in and Bethany collapsed on the bed.  Liz came over and began rubbing her feet.

"You know, all this stress isn't good for you or the baby.  You are taking tomorrow off and relaxing."

"But—"

"No buts Bethany Sloane.  Now, get to sleep."  She pointed to the bed, and Bethany sighed.  This was not an argument she could win, so she crawled up into the bed and turned away from Liz.  Liz opened the window slightly then crawled into the other twin and shut out the light, setting the alarm.

Bethany stayed up, despite her orders, thinking about what Brett had said.  She knew she shouldn't dwell on it, but his words kept repeating over and over in her head.

~You're a pathetic woman who can't keep a man for more than ten minutes, well, without paying him. You're a lousy Catholic…you work in an abortion clinic for Christ sake.~

A silent tear fell down her cheek.  What if he was right?  She didn't deserve anything…her life had been filled with sin and doubt.  There was no way God could ever forgive her.

~I hope you like what you've become, Bethany Sloane, because God knows no one else does.~

She choked back a sob and stood, stretching her legs.  She walked to the window, sighing in exasperation.  As she looked onto the street, a gust of wind from the open window blew open the book on her table, which her mother had talked her into reading.  Sighing, she grabbed it and looked at the page. 

"You are free in Christ, but you will be defeated if the devil can deceive you into believing you are nothing more than a sin-sick product of your past." *

She rolled her eyes and looked up, wondering which one had done it.  It seems they were indeed watching.  Knowing she wasn't going to get to sleep, she flicked on the radio and grabbed the Gideon Bible from the nightstand.  Opening it to random page, she began to read.

"Forgetting what is behind and straining towards what is ahead, I press on towards the goal to win the prize for which God has called me heavenwards in Christ Jesus." **

This time she laughed out loud, but quickly clapped her hand over her mouth.  She looked over at Liz, who was sound asleep.  Thank God she's a deep sleeper, she thought.  She closed the book as a soft melody came on the radio, and she recognized the voice as Sarah McLachlin.

~Spend all your time waiting for that second chance for the break that will make it OK

There's always some reason to feel not good enough and it's hard at the end of the day

I need some distraction or a beautiful release; memories seep from my veins

Let me be empty and weightless and maybe I'll find some peace tonight

In the arms of the Angel far away from here; from this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you feel

You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie.  You're in the arms of the Angel; may you find some comfort here

So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn, there's vultures and thieves at your back

The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies that make up for all that you lack

It don't make no difference, escape one last time it's easier to believe

In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees

In the arms of the Angel far away from here; from this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you feel

You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie.  You're in the arms of the Angel; may you find some comfort here

In the arms of the Angel; may you find some comfort here~

Smiling for the first time in a while, Bethany shut off the radio and sunk back down in her covers.  Just before she drifted off, she felt a cool hand on her forehead, and she sighed in contentment.

Down in the street, a car sped off, the driver laughing and congratulating himself.  Tomorrow would bring about his redemption, and sweet revenge.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And there is one of my infamous cliffhangers.  *evil cackling ensues*  Though this one isn't that bad…not as bad as my other ones…I've been threatened with some nasty things because of them.

* The Bondage Breaker, p. 11

** Philippians 3: 13-14


	5. Chapter Five

Okie dokie.  I'm going to issue a standard warning now:  this is not going to be pretty.  If violence offends (don't even wanna know how you got through the movie) then turn away now.

_Charm:_  I would also die without sugar.  And sleep is the thing where you lay down and close your eyes, drifting into a blissful state of unconsciousness for about 8 hours.  It's really quite nice and refreshing.  You should try it some time.

_Aurelius:_  Here's some more!

_Vixen:_  Hehe…they are fun to write.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Bethany awoke, Liz was gone.  A note was taped to the door warning her not to overexert herself or else.  Bethany smiled and gathered her things for the shower.  She reveled in the hot water cascading down her back, releasing the tension that had built up.  Too soon, she shut it off and toweled dry, putting on sweats to lounge about in.

She had begun blow-drying her hair when a knock sounded through the small room. Sighing, she set the blow dryer down and answered the door.  Lying in the middle of the hall was a bouquet of lovely roses.  She stepped out, not realizing the door had almost closed completely behind her.  Inhaling the scent, she stood and turned to re-enter the room, and came face to face with Brett.

"Hi Bethany.  How have you been?"  Bethany dropped the flowers and attempted to run when something connected solidly with her stomach, sending her to the ground.  She got a glimpse of the hockey stick as it came down on her side, then one more golf swing to her stomach.  The pain was so intense, Bethany almost blacked out, crying.  Unwillingly, she was rolled onto her back, and Brett smiled evilly down at her, before raising the stick over his head.  She turned her head, steeling herself for the blow, and gasped.  The Stygian Triplets, adorned with horns, smiled cruelly from their vantage point in the elevator.  The youngest was holding it open, smiling as Brett used his stick to destroy the enemy.  At that moment, Bethany felt the stick sink into her stomach, and she cried out in pain.  Brett tossed the stick back to Dorjan, and knelt down beside her.

"All this could have been averted if you'd just given me a second chance.  But no, you had to be all high and mighty.  Where's your fearless protector now?  Where is he when you really need him?  Have a happy life, Bethany Sloane, miserable and alone."  He kissed her on the lips forcefully, then walked into the elevator.  The last thing Bethany could remember was hearing the ding that signaled its descent, and one thought running through her head.

My baby 

A steady beeping filled her head, and she groaned, shifting uncomfortably in the hospital bed.  The hand that had been gripping hers tightened, and a voice penetrated the silence.

"Bethany?  Can you hear me sweetie?"  Bethany opened her eyes and saw Liz's blurred features looking down on her, concerned.  She groaned to acknowledge the statement, but made no effort to offer any further information.  "Bethany, there's a man outside, wanting to see you.  Should I let him in?"  Bethany nodded weakly, and Liz exited.  Seconds later, Metatron came in, his eyes flashing with a rage she'd never seen before.  His face, though calm, was filled with loathing and guilt.

"Who?"  The soft, deadly tone caught her off guard, and she faltered.  Suddenly, the wrathful nature of God flashed through her mind as the angel leveled a gaze that promised no mercy.  Bethany closed her eyes, a tear escaping from their depths.  In an instant, Metatron's mannerisms changed, and he knelt beside her bed, brushing it away gently.  Bethany meant to name the bastard, so all the angels of Heaven would rain down hellfire upon him, but all she managed was a weak croak.

"Why?"  The pain and accusation in her voice startled the angel, and he stood, backing away.  She tried again, this time more forcefully.  "Why would you allow this?"  She gazed at him, steely-eyed and determined.  She knew she shouldn't take it out on him; it wasn't his fault.

"Bethany, I…" the truth was, there was no excuse, no explanation.  God had gone to play skeeball, and Metatron was off talking to the Cardinal.  There was really no way anyone could have known.  He tried telling her, but the words sounded empty and meaningless on his tongue.  

"Brett."

Metatron looked up sharply, the fire returning to his eyes.  "What?"

"It was Brett, but he wasn't alone.  The triplets were with him, and they had horns."

"They've been made full demons," Metatron stated.

"How did they survive?  We dumped them into holy water."

"I don't know," Metatron's resolve wavered, and he sighed.  "I will go get your friend."  He left without another word, and Liz came back in.

"Who was that Bethany?"  Liz took her former place, taking Bethany's hand.

"Just someone I knew."  And the door clicked shut, leaving Metatron in the hallway alone.  He stepped into the bathroom and blinked back to Heaven, prepared to call upon a new Angel of Death.  He informed God, who merely nodded gravely and disappeared into the Throne Room.

Liz watched over Bethany as she drifted back into sleep, then cried silently for her friend's devastating loss.

*Bethany's Dream*

She stood in the center of a large room.  She couldn't see the ends, or even if it had any.  As she stood, a gap opened in the wall and the Almighty glided out.  Bethany bowed humbly as She approached smiling.  Bethany could only look up accusingly, with tears in her eyes.

"Why?" she repeated her question to the Deity.  Though Her lips didn't move, Bethany heard Her in her head as she was pulled to her feet.

_~Why does anything happen, my child?  I understand you have had tragedy in your life.  I believe you once asked why your plan for your life wasn't good enough?  The answer is because your plan was not My plan.  If you had continued with your plan, you would have stayed married to Brett Wates; you would have been driven into poverty and despair.  I regret, my child, that I was not informed of the actions of Brett Wates, for he was not sent by Lucifer, merely encouraged.  The child we have lost cannot be replaced, but perhaps I can help you to heal.  Look.~_  She waved her hand, and the air next to her head shimmered, then showed Metatron, nearly rampaging through Heaven.  ~_He is torn.  He believes he has failed you, and Me.  I have assured him of My forgiveness, but he will not forgive himself.  Perhaps I can help both of you.~  Again, She waved Her hand, and Metatron appeared next to Her, looking extremely confused._

"How—?"

~_Because I have made it so.__  I have dispatched several angels in pursuit of Brett Wates~  Once_ more, the air shimmered, and showed two very pissed off angels flying through the air, fully clad with plate armor and fiery swords.  Bethany's forehead wrinkled.

"Is that really necessary?"  Metatron coughed.

"Necessary?  Bethany no form of torture yet created by man is bad enough for him."

"No, I mean, won't that draw a little attention?" she gestured at the war-ready angels.

"That's the beauty of the Angel of Death.  No one sees him."  It wasn't a proud statement, merely fact, but said with a cold hatred.  Both watched as the car Brett was driving was pushed into oncoming traffic by an angel.  The other pulled the driver of a semi out of the truck just before the car slammed into it.  Bethany watched as Brett was thrown through the windshield and into traffic.  The image faded, leaving the events to her imagination.

"What happened to raining down fire and brimstone?" Bethany scoffed.

"Times change," was the only answer.  "What I'd like to know is why I'm here."  They both turned to the Deity, who had a very amused look on her face.

_~You have served me faithfully for a long time.  You deserve happiness as much as the next person~_

"What…do you mean?" he asked softly.  Bethany heard nothing, but Metatron heard Her.

~_I mean that I am allowing you time on earth as a human.  I will find someone to replace you temporarily.  Help her heal, as I know you want to.  When you are ready to come back, pray and I shall send someone~  Then_ in both heads ~_Goodbye, my children.  I will be watching over both of you~  Bethany looked over at the angel._

"What does that mean?"  Metatron was silent for a moment, trying to regain composure.

"It means she is allowing me on earth as a human for as long as I wish," he stated simply.  Bethany was pulled from the rather awkward dream by a hand shaking her.  Her eyes opened and focused on Liz.

"Hey, you okay sweetie?  Your mother is here.  Thought you'd want to see her."  Bethany sat up, remembering to support her ribs, and rubbed her face.  

"I had the weirdest dream, Liz."  She merely smiled and beckoned Bethany's mother in.  Carefully, she wrapped her daughter in a hug, sobbing into her shirt.  Liz excused herself and stepped out into the hallway, coming face to face with the man from earlier.

"Just who are you?" she asked.

"A friend of Bethany's.  My name's Michael," he stuck out his hand, and Liz took it.  "Is she awake?"

"Well, her mother's in there right now."  Metatron nodded his head and walked to the waiting room.  "You know, visitor's hours are almost over.  You may just want to come back tomorrow."

"That's ok.  I'll wait here till then."  Liz's eyes bugged out.

"What about food, and sleep?"  He nodded upstairs.

"They have a cafeteria, and this couch is fine."  His voice told that he was dead serious, and Liz shook her head.

"Suit yourself.  I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."  She waved, and he waved back.  Metatron watched intently at the door that concealed Bethany and her mother.  He would wait right here.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wow, am I so getting lynched for that one.  Hey, look at the bright side.  No cliffhanger.  :)


	6. Chapter Six

_Cassandra:_  I love that song.   I heard it for the first time and thought BETHANY AND METATRON!  It seemed to call out to me, so I fit it in.

_Vixen:_  I like those fics, but I was going for something a little different.  There's WAY more to this story, so stick around!

_Meghan__:  In a good way, as always.  You're chapters are never bad!  Oh, by the way WHEN ARE METATRON AND BETHANY GOING TO HOOK UP?!?  Whew…okies.  Oh, and the AoD took him down already.  Nice little car crash took care of him._

_Charms:_  Well, pet mooses…meese…meeses…moosi…whatever…are good at that sort of thing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was asleep when the older woman emerged from the room, and he didn't wake until later that night.  He knew visiting hours were over, so he waited.  The food in the cafeteria wasn't great, but he hadn't eaten, so it satisfied.  He checked the clock and saw that it was almost 3 am.  Returning to the waiting room, he watched the nurses, looking for any opening.  When he saw one, he took it and slipped into her room silently.

The steady beeping of the heart monitor was the only noise in the room, save the soft breathing of the form in the bed.

He carefully moved a chair over and took her hand.  She was asleep, and he intended to let her rest; he just wanted her to know someone was there, that _he was there.  Metatron soon realized that he couldn't keep his eyes open, and rested his head on the bed.  He was asleep as soon as he closed his eyes._

Bethany's first thought was she was still in the damned hospital.  She and her mother had had a long discussion, and a weight had been lifted.  Liz had promised to come back by tomorrow, so who was holding her hand?

The door opened slightly and a young woman with brunette hair and a child-like face strode in, gawking at the man in the chair.  Bethany's free hand shot up to her mouth to silence any protest.  The woman merely smiled and checked Bethany's vitals, then leaned in.

"You seem to be doing fine.  I suspect you can be discharged today, but I think the doctor wants to keep you over night again," she whispered.  Bethany forced a smile; she was not fine.  She had lost her child, probably the only chance she had at a family.  No, fine was _not_ something she would use to describe her situation.  The nurse, whose nametag read "Mandy Corrigan, R.N." scribbled down some notes, then left.  Bethany checked the clock and saw that it was a little after five.  She resolved to sleep a little more, then she would question the figure beside her.  Surely, her dream couldn't have been real?  Yet, here he was.  She shifted a little, and he stirred.  She hadn't wanted to wake him yet, but now seemed like a good time to get some questions answered.  Brown eyes met black, and Metatron smiled.

"What…are you doing here?" she asked softly.  He smiled back.

"You mean you didn't catch it?  I have been granted time on earth."  She raised her eyebrows.

"You mean that wasn't just a dream?"

"Not hardly.  Have you heard when you'll be leaving?"

"Uh, I think the nurse said today or tomorrow.  Why?"

"Just wondering.  What would you like for breakfast?"  He stood, stretching muscles that were not used to tensing up.  

"I think they'll bring me something.  I didn't think you ate."

"I'm human now.  There's a lot I'll have to get used to, like sleeping."  She laughed, for the first time in days, and it felt good.  She grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.  The news blared through the room, and the scene made both of them stop and stare.

"A horrific and fatal accident took place on the freeway early this morning.  A red Trans Am veered into oncoming traffic, collided head-on with a semi-truck.  The driver, who has yet to be identified, was catapulted out of his windshield and into traffic, where he was struck repeatedly by several more cars.  Miraculously, no one else was killed or injured in this massive catastrophe.  In other news…"  Bethany muted it and turned to Metatron.

"That's Brett's car," she stated.  

"Indeed," his voice had taken that deadly tone again, and she shivered involuntarily.  Her mind catapulted into thought as she ran over that morning in her head.  The roses, the hockey stick, the triplets, Brett's malicious grin, over and over. 

Metatron threw a glance in her direction and saw Bethany's eyes glazed over.  He reached out a tentative hand and shook her shoulder gently.  She blinked twice and focused on his face.

"You okay?"  A knock interrupted her answer and Mandy Corrigan R.N. stuck her head in.

"Ah, he's up, I see.  Well, if you're feeling up to it, there are two others here to see you."

"Who?" Metatron asked suddenly.

"I have no clue, but one of them really needs to quiet down.  The other needs to speak up more often."  The nurse's face contorted in confusion and Bethany rolled her eyes.

"Great, the moron twins.  You can let them in; I don't plan on staying here one more night anyway."  The nurse smiled knowingly and opened the door more.  Jay and Silent Bob strode through smugly.  Jay looked the nurse up and down, and winked at her.  She threw him a look that said _In__ your dreams and shut the door._

"You see that chick?  She was hot for me. What's up Bethany?  Liz called, said you were cooped up in here, so we thought you could use a little cheerin' up."  Jay threw himself in the chair and Bob approached the bed with his hands behind his back.  Bethany threw him a curious glare, and he smiled, pulling a bouquet of roses from behind his back.  Tears came to her eyes as she choked on her thanks.  Memories flooded her mind, and she began to shake.  Metatron, who had gone to look out the window in hopes of avoiding the idiots, turned and his eyes widened.  He nearly leapt forward and ripped the flowers away from her and shoved them in the bathroom.  He grabbed Bob by the front of his coat and drug him to the door.  He threw Jay a glare that said _follow_ and walked out the door.  Once the three were outside, he dropped Bob.

"Are you two daft?  Did you not pay attention to Liz at all?  I'm sure she explained things to you, like why she's in here to begin with?"  Silent Bob and Jay looked at each other, then back to the Voice of God, shaking their heads no.

"Then Bethany will tell you in her own time.  For now, I suggest you go home.  You've upset her, and right now, that's not what she needs.  Go."  He pointed, and Silent Bob nodded sullenly.  Jay, however, was not happy.

"What the fuck are you talking about, dude?  Who died and appointed you her fucking guardian?  She said we could see her, and we're going to hang with her!"  Jay moved to re-enter the room when he was grabbed from behind and thrown to the floor.

"You will do no such thing."  Jay looked up at the man from the floor until Bob offered him a hand up.  He stood and brushed the dust from his jacket, glaring at the former angel.  Bob offered his apology, the second word Metatron had ever heard from his mouth, and dragged Jay to the elevator.  Metatron took a deep breath before entering; it would do her no good to see him upset as well.  He entered quickly and moved to her side.

"Are you alright?" he asked.  She nodded, still shaking.  "Really?  It doesn't look like it," he joked lightly.  He moved around her and wrapped his arms around her, warming her.

It felt strangely familiar, like coming home for the first time after being gone for years.  She leaned back and began to cry for the first time since it happened.

After several moments, Metatron spoke softly into her ear.  "Let's get you out of here."  He stood and opened the door, beckoning the nurse from before into the room.  Nurse Corrigan smiled and came in, but rushed to Bethany's side as she saw the younger woman.

"Are you alright, Ms. Sloane?"  Bethany nodded, but Corrigan turned on Metatron.  "What happened?" she demanded.

"She does not need to be here.  I am taking her home."  His tone of voice left no room for argument, but the nurse took a step toward him.

"You are not the one to make such a decision.  Only the doctor can—"

"Then go retrieve the doctor," he responded shortly.  She huffed, but left to tell the physician.  When they walked in again, Metatron was sitting on the edge of her bed, smiling at her.  She laughed through her still-present tears and turned to the doctor, who was smiling as well.

"Well, it seems as if you're feeling better!  Let's just check you out shall we?"  Metatron stood and made to exit when Bethany's voice shot out.

"No, stay…please?"  He nodded and sat in the chair so as not to interfere with the doctor.  He pulled the chair near her head as the doctor probed her abdomen and took her hand in his, reassuring her.  She never took her eyes off him as the doctor continued his examination; she didn't really want to know or see the damage.

"Well, Ms. Sloane, despite your recent tragedy, you seem to be healthy.  I can see no reason to keep you overnight again as long as you take it easy.  No strenuous lifting for a few weeks, don't spend too much time standing, and when you rest, try to lie on your back as much as possible."  He scribbled some things on the chart and handed it to the nurse, who took it out to the station.  His face and voice became grave the instant the door clicked shut.  "Would you like to talk with our psychology department?  I can't imagine how much pain you are in right now, and perhaps it would help to talk with someone."

Bethany forced a small smile.  "No thank you, doctor.  I just want to go home."  He nodded and turned to Metatron.

"Are you her husband?"

"No, just a friend.  But I will be looking after her."  He ignored Bethany's incredulous stare and raised his eyebrows at the doctor, awaiting instructions.  He followed the doctor out into the hall as the nurse checked her out.

"Fine, just a few things.  For the next few days, don't let her eat anything heavy.  Just things like toast and water, crackers, soup, things of that nature.  She shouldn't be up and about too much the next week; keep her bed-ridden if possible.  I can't tell you the level of psychological damage, but you'll see the effects in her behavior, reactions, things like that.  If she gets into a situation where she panics, try to remove whatever caused the reaction.  If you can't, remove her from the scene completely.  Things like hotels, flowers, hockey games, should be avoided for a while.  I understand the man hasn't been caught as of yet, so keep her indoors.  The possibility of his return is high."

"Not really, his car crashed into a semi this morning."

"That was him?  Well, well, God does work wonders every now and then, doesn't He?"

"Yes, He does."  Metatron's gaze shifted back to the door of the room, but his attention remained on the doctor.

"You should wheel her out to your car, then help her as much as she'll let you to her apartment."

"Actually, I don't have a car.  But I can call a friend."  Metatron walked back into the room, asked for Liz's number, and asked to use a phone.  The doctor guided the angel to the desk and Metatron called Liz.

"Hello?"

"Yes, this is Michael from the hospital."

"Oh my God!  Is Bethany okay?  What happened?" Liz was panicked.

"Nothing is wrong, don't worry.  We just don't have a ride to her apartment, and they're releasing her."

"I'm on my way."  She hung up without a goodbye and raced for the hospital.  Metatron and Bethany were waiting by the curb when she pulled up.  The angel stooped and picked Bethany out of her wheelchair and placed her in the backseat where she could stretch her legs.  The orderly took the wheelchair and he buckled into the front seat as Liz drove carefully back to Bethany's apartment.


	7. Chapter Seven

_Charm:_  *waves at moose*  Oh! Right *hangs head* I know it was bad, but hey, that's why they call them filler chapters.

_Vixen:_  Yes, yes it is (see note below)

_Aurelius:_  It's comin' but I can't decide what I want (fluffy, sappy, serious, etc)

_Hippy Flower:_  Here's some more, stop begging!

I _totally_ apologize for the last chapter.  I forgot to mention it was a filler chapter, and, well, let's just say it wasn't my best day.  But it's there, it's in the past, let's move on shall we?  Here's a little more action in hell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucifer laughed as he watched the pathetic humans toiling away in the blistering heat.  He walked among them, lashing out with his whip randomly or kicking others as they knelt.  He walked to the back room, opened the door, and gazed in on its occupant.

"Well, well," he hissed, "if it isn't the baby-killer.  Tsk, tsk, don't you know that killing is a sin?"  The semi-disfigured form of Brett Wates looked up from the table with fear in his eyes.  "I thank you for completing my task for me and saving me the trouble.  You have no idea what a relief it is to know that I have such _faithful_ followers."

"I—"

"Silence human!  You will not speak in my presence."  He nodded at the demon on his knees, who then rose and drove a red-hot poker into Brett's side.  His screams of pain echoed as Lucifer left, music to his ears.

Once in his Throne Room, he summoned the triplets, who skated in and dropped to their knees.  He smiled at them cruelly and bade them rise, which they did.

"I see you have adorned your prior mode of transportation," he smirked.  Garai nodded for all three.  "I have a new mission for you.  My spies have informed me that the _Metatron_," the triplets hissed, "has been sent to earth by Him as a human."  Three pairs of eyes lit up.  "You're mission is to tempt him into sin, then kill him.  I want him here to do with him as I wish."

"My Lord," Garai spoke, "As an angel, will he not go straight to heaven?"

"He's fully human now, and by God's own decree, all who sin come down to Hell to spend eternity with the demons.  We all know what happens if God's decrees are reversed?"  They nodded, wincing slightly.  "Then do as I say, and never question me again, or you'll regret the day you wondered what a brain looked like inside a crushed skull.  Get out."  They left quickly, and returned to their chambers.

"Just how are we supposed to tempt an angel, Garai?" Dorjan threw his hockey stick across their chamber.  Parzifal just smiled evilly.

"I don't care, as long as I'm the one to kill him."

"Relax, we're all going to kill him.  For now, let's come up with some sort of plan to tempt him into sin."

"What about if he murders someone?  You think Lucifer would let us use that human dude?" Garai smiled, but Parzifal shoved the smaller demon.

"You mean the jackass all fucked up in the torment room?  Shit, fuck that dude, man.  I say we take him out real slow.  Make him feel some pain."

Garai knocked him on the head with his stick.  "And give him time to ask forgiveness?  Hell no, it's gotta be quick and unexpected."

Parzifal frowned, "You think you're the shit just because Lucifer called you our leader.  You can't order us around like a higher demon."  He shoved back, but Garai was ready and spun off, sending the taller demon to the floor.  Parzifal's eyes flashed red and he jumped up, ready to smash Garai's skull in.

Dorjan jumped between them, "Stop fuckin' around and concentrate on the mission.  This guys a fuckin' angel, guys.  He's not an idiot either.  He's gonna be smart enough not to sin.  Besides, She's probably looking out for him.  What else is there?"

"Fuck if I know, Garai's the one that went to Catechism as a human."  They turned to their leader, who sighed, and began ticking the commandments off on his fingers.

"Thou shall have no other gods before me, thou shall not make for thyself an idol, thou shall not take the name of the Lord thy God in vain, thou keep the Sabbath holy, honor thy mother and father, thou shall not murder, thou shall not commit adultery, thou shall not steal, thou shall not give false testimony, thou shall not covet thy neighbor's wife, nor thy neighbor's house or land, his manservant or maidservant, his—"

"We get the fucking point Garai, no coveting.  Well, he's a fucking angel, so the whole mother-father thing is out.  Shit, he won't have other gods, or an idol.  What about that name in vain one?"

"Don't think that's major enough.  He won't kill or steal, what about lying?  That's a hell worthy trespass, right?"

"Gotta be something major.  What else?" Dorjan plopped down on the leather couch.

"There's the coveting one, always a good one.  We get a lot of em one that one," Garai smiled.

"And the Sabbath one."

"Fucking do-gooders man.  The only way _not_ to sin is to lock yourself in a box all day with the Bible."  Garai turned on Parzifal.

"Have you ever been to a Catholic private school?  Fuckin' nuns with rulers and shit?" Parzifal shook his head, alarmed by his leader's outburst.  "Then shut the fuck up.  You got no idea what you're talking about."  Parzifal scowled as Garai turned his back.  "Think, boys.  We gotta think of something _big,_ and I'm not talking about lying to save his ass, I'm talking burn in hell type shit."  Silence engulfed the room as each tried to think of something. Suddenly, Garai jumped to his feet.

"Matthew 5:32!"

"What the fuck?" Dorjan and Parzifal watched their leader with a mad glint in his eye.

"It says 'But I tell you that anyone who divorces his wife, except for marital unfaithfulness, cause her to become an adulteress, and anyone who marries the divorced woman commits adultery.'  The Christ bitch was divorced from that Wates fuck right?  Well, that means she's an adulteress."

"Dude, the angel's not going to marry her."

"Maybe he doesn't have to.  He's hot for her, right?" the others nodded.  "Then all we gotta do is tempt em to get down and dirty, and bam!  Adultery."  Parzifal smiled evilly, but Dorjan shook his head.

"I don't think that's gonna work, Garai.  He's a fuckin' angel, he knows the rules.  Besides, what if there's something you missed?"

"Dude, he's _human_ now, which means he's susceptible to temptation through his emotions and shit.  It'll work, and when it does, we'll be there to kill him and the bitch.  We'll send both of them to burn."  Parzifal and Garai laughed, while Dorjan shook his head.

"I hope, for our sakes, you're right," he mumbled, walking into the back room and slamming the door.


End file.
